memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:George Takei
Well, I was going to add this to the main body assuming there was some biographical info for him, but there isn't, so I'll just add this note here for future reference when I or someone else expands it. George announced yesterday (October 27th) that he was gay, and that he had grown up ashamed not only of his ethnicity but his sexuality, as well. A play he is currently doing inspired him to accept his sexuality and to discuss it publicly. The report can be found here at MSNBC. (Of course, anybody who read the man's autobiography several years ago apparently already knew he was gay.) Oddly enough, I first heard of this at the Google Obituary board, which scared the hell outta me 'cause I thought he had died. Why it was posted there, I'll never know. --From Andoria with Love 05:58, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) : On Too Late with Adam Carrolla (a late-night talk show on Comedy Central) a couple of days ago (October 25th or 26th), he had Andy Dick as a guest and they were doing a joke sketch thing where Adam was asking Andy about who was gay, straight, or dead in Hollywood. One of the pictures was a picture of Sulu and Adam stated that they called Takei's publicist, and the publicist said Takei was straight (Andy guessed he was gay, oddly enough). It seems quite interesting that these two events occured roughly the same time (within a few hours I suppose). I don't know if Adam Carrolla's phone calls had any effect (he said he did them earlier in the day), but it is an incredible coincidence, in my opinion. On Wikipedia, they said he might have been asexual, and in his autobiography, he supposedly doesn't go into any details about his sexuality or preferences (which led some to believe he was asexual).--Tim Thomason 08:15, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's funny because I've always thought he is gay. I guess I was the only one who met him and his partner on a gay cruise.Vice Admiral Colorge 15:10, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Having read his autobiography, I can confirm that it makes no mention of his sexual orientation. It mostly just covers his childhood in the interment camps, his struggles as an actor and memories from the making of the show. Supposedly his orientation was a very "open secret" among fans who had met him though. 16:23, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) George Takei is very gay (unsigned --IP User 69.199.55.143) : Thanks for bringing that up, but that fact has already been noted on the page.--Tim Thomason 16:57, 9 Nov 2005 (UTC) Editorial statements :The story was widely reported in the media and was hailed by LGBT communities as a positive step for the larger gay community as well as for Star Trek, '''as the issue of the visible lack of openly gay characters on the series remains somewhat of a controversy.' I kinda have a problem with this. first of all, it makes an incorrect statement about the lack of openly gay characters on trek. I hold Ezri Tigan (mirror), and Leeta (mirror) as examples. Now, these aren't reoccurring characters, they show a Lesbian/bi-sexual in a strong position (Which is what the Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Trans-gendered community wants.) Second, What controversy? Can anyone find an article? I know I cant. Why do I always forget to sign stuff? --[[User:Sdamon|''Six of Six]] ''Talk'' Ω 14:01, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Those characters are also part of the mirror universe. To some people, that insinuates that the only homosexuals in existence at that time are part of a twisted parallel universe. In any case, the information is valid and correct; from what I have read, the issue is still one of controversy in the gay Trek community. --From Andoria with Love 18:27, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Without going into too much detail into my sexual orientation, and the orientation of my friends... the only people that are miffed that there are no gays on trek are the same ones that are miffed that there are no gays on the playboy channel. I have seen the argument that trek has such an unwavering openness that explicit representation of every single minority group is tedious and unneeded (read: its assumed that they exist.) Also, there are high lesbian overtones in another, regular universe ds9 episodes... , and if i actually look, i can prolly find more. The point is, i have been a gay/bi trekkie for years..and never heard of this controversy (and i haven't exactly been inactive.) I don't know... If there was a link or reference outside the site i guess i wouldn't have a problem with it. --''Six of Six'' ''Talk'' Ω 18:42, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Use of the term "homosexual" ...is generally deprecated outside scientific or statistical purposes. See Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexual#Etymology_and_usage. 9er 20:37, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Please cite :It was decided that while the campaign was going on, it would be unfair for Takei's likeness (but not necessarily his voice) to appear each week on television, which is why he "appears" in many animated episodes as someone other than Sulu. This needs to be cited before it's re-added. --From Andoria with Love 04:40, 25 September 2007 (UTC) His marriage Not exactly about the article but I feel I should wish him good luck for his wedding, not only that but it's going to be on my birthday. Life Partner/Husband This is a nitpick but technically he is married. The recent vote in Ca. which banned sam-sex marriage did not void all the same-sex marriages which had taken place since it was initially overturned. The term "husband" vs. "life-partenr" is up to George himself I suppose. :He's married until a Court either voids the marriages or overturns the ban somehow. Since I believe Takei referred to his spouse as his husband, the article should as well.--31dot 01:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Allright then let's leave it at that and wish him good luck. Vince 01:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Sexuality Why do we spend time on this page talking about the fact that he's gay? I'm not against him being gay if that's what he wants, but it just seems strange. We don't mention that the other actors are straight, so why do we single this out? -- 23:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Being straight is, unfortunately, not made into an issue warranting coverage and documented information about it. 31dot (talk) 00:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh Myyyy. I don't think the article dwells too much on Takei's sexual orientation. Takei is well-known for his activism on gay rights, and the article would be incomplete if we didn't have a few sentences on this aspect of his life and career.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Cleanse's comment as well. 31dot (talk) 09:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::There are several gay people here whose sexuality is not discussed at all in their article, like John Logan, David Gerrold, John Fleck, William Ware Theiss. I wholeheartedly agree that it's solely a personal matter (just like if someone is straight), but Takei is somewhat an exception, as he was the first main Star Trek cast member who "came out", which makes his case unique. I think we shall decide if a specific person's sexuality is an important aspect regarding his/her life and achievements or not. -- Ltarex, 20:17, September 21, 2012 (CET)